


Stillness

by LonelyAgain



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/pseuds/LonelyAgain
Summary: Vasco ponders sleep





	Stillness

Vasco doesn't sleep well on land. It doesn't move. Every night for close to 20 years, the sea has rocked him to sleep. Even when visiting the naut island, the beds are hammocks or the sleeping spaces are on the water.

Now, he's been banished by the Admiral to follow De Sardet. The beds and the floor are both wrong. He's not like Kurt, who can wrap up in a cloak and sleep peacefully in front of the fire. Not like Petrus, who can sleep, or meditate, while kneeling on the floor. Not like Siora, who curls up like a cat in any hollow.

The stillness keeps him awake. How do the landlubbers stand it? It's only when De Sardet responds to him, when he enfolds his arms around them, that sleep comes easy and peacefully. Their heartbeat under his ear, or his hand in their hair as their own ear listens for his.

It's almost as good as the rocking of the sea. And in some ways, better.


End file.
